


Abby and the Prince

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, F/M, Het, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Matt and Abby have helped a foreign prince with an anomaly problem, he wants to show his gratitude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abby and the Prince

“Again, my sincere thank you to you both for your assistance with our little problem,” Prince Aziz bowed his head respectfully and shook Matt's hand, then took Abby's and kissed the back of it.

 

“It's our job, your highness. We were happy to help, and our team is always available for any advice that your team needs,” Matt bowed back.

 

“Your flights home are all arranged, but I could not get you one any sooner than tomorrow afternoon I'm afraid. In the mean time, my home and facilities are yours to use as you wish. Mr. Anderson, I can arrange some entertainment for you this evening if you desire. I will have a selection of the most desirable ladies available to you and you....”

 

“That won't be necessary, but thank you,” Matt blushed.

 

“They are very beautiful and would be more than willing to satisfy your every need.”

 

Abby stifled a giggle. She could just imagine what sort of things the Prince's harem of ladies would be willing to do for Matt, and she could also imagine Matt running a mile if one of them so much as set foot into his room.

 

“I'd just like to have something to eat, and then get some sleep. It's been a long, busy week and the flight tomorrow will be very draining. But thank you for your offer.”

 

“As you wish, Mr. Anderson.” The Prince then turned his attention to Abby. “Miss Maitland, I trust your room has been satisfactory during your stay?”

 

“Oh, very much so, thank you, your highness. I'll sleep very soundly tonight.”

 

“I would be very honoured if you would join me for dinner this evening.”

 

Abby looked over at Matt. Was the invitation extended to both of them? It didn't seem that way, the Prince had been looking directly at her, but why would he ask her and not Matt? At that moment, one of the servants came in to discuss some arrangements for the evening meal, and the Prince's attention turned away. Abby nudged Matt and whispered, “What do I do?”

 

“You can't say no to a Prince, Abby,” Matt whispered back. “He'd probably have you executed if you did.”

 

“You did, and do they still do things like that?”

 

“I wasn't turning him down personally.”

 

“But why would he ask me and not you?”

 

“He probably wants you to join his harem!” Matt grinned. “And it's probably my punishment for not accepting his offer of entertainment this evening.”

 

Abby was about to respond back with something else but the Prince had finished talking to the servant and had turned back to her. “So, Miss Maitland, you will join me for dinner later?”

 

She swallowed nervously. “I would be delighted. What time?”

 

“Dinner will be served at 7pm. I will have one of my ladies bring you some suitable clothing.”

 

He strode out of the room, leaving Abby and Matt looking at each other in bemusement. “Suitable clothing? Oh god, this is going to be one of those awful formal occasions isn't it?” Abby groaned.

 

“But what a story you'll have to tell when you get back, eh? Dinner with a proper Prince... Jess will be green with envy.”

 

“She'd enjoy dressing up, maybe she should've come in my place.”

 

“Come on Abby, it won't be that bad! Aziz has been wearing ordinary cotton trousers and shirt the whole time we've been here, and the few women I've seen around the place haven't been wearing anything that would look out of place in London. You'll be fine. It'll be a couple of hours at the most and then you can at least make the excuse of needing to go to bed early so that you can prepare for our flight home” Matt placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, then turned to make his own way back to his room.

 

Abby supposed Matt was right. They may be in the presence of the local royalty, but Aziz did seem a fairly modern thinking man and not one stuck in the local traditions. Yes, the women were expected to have their ankles and arms covered, and some of the older ladies wore scarves over their heads, but there had been very little in the way of religious or traditional regimes. The Prince himself was clearly Arabic in origin with flawless dark olive skin and large brown eyes. Abby wondered if he was as young as he looked – he didn't look to be that much older than Connor – but that could be down to an easy, stress free life and money that paid for good grooming.

 

She still had a couple of hours before dinner, so she decided to go and make use of the enormous bath tub in the bathroom opposite her room. During the week long stay, she'd only used the shower in the en-suite of her room purely for speed. She and Matt were here to work after all. The Prince had contacted the UK home office after finding information about anomalies on the internet. He'd said there had been sightings of the same phenomenon in his country, and would like some assistance in detecting them and dealing with them appropriately. After New Dawn and the convergence had made the anomalies public knowledge, the ARC was no longer a secret and many countries were turning to them for help and advice. Usually Lester sent some of the research technicians, but when he saw “Prince” on the email, he decided that he could spare a couple of the senior team members. Abby knew Lester would've liked to have come himself, but the Minister had stopped him. Matt and Abby had been considered the most suitable for the job, Lester was concerned that Becker's military background could cause issues, and that Connor would simply put his foot in it by saying the wrong thing.

 

By the time Abby had had her bath, she felt considerably more relaxed. Perhaps dinner with the Prince wouldn't be so bad. He was nice guy, good looking and yes, it would certainly be a tale to tell when they got back. She went back into her bedroom and found the outfit laid out on the bed that had been promised to her. She frowned. It appeared to be something straight out of a stereotypical Arabian nights film; a green and gold cropped top with a green chiffon scarf, and chiffon harem pants trimmed in gold to match. The pants were see through and would leave very little to the imagination.

 

“Really?” Abby said to herself, holding them up. She didn't want to offend the Prince by not wearing the outfit that had been chosen for her, but she would not be comfortable in see through clothing. The top and scarf were fine, and were a perfect fit. She draped the scarf over her head and around her body to cover her exposed stomach, then pulled on her jeans. It would do. She'd be sat down for dinner anyway, what difference would it make what she wore on her bottom half?

 

Prince Aziz was already sat at the table when she arrived. He stood up and bowed his head, holding out his hand to indicate where he wanted her to sit. She noticed him look her up and down and frown slightly when he spotted her jeans, but his face changed to a smile when she sat down.

 

“I'm happy you accepted my offer,” he said. “My chef has prepared a most excellent menu for us, and I am sure you will enjoy it.”

 

“I'm sure I will too! It's been a long time since I had a proper sit down meal like this.”

 

And dinner was excellent, four courses of beautifully cooked food the like of which Abby had never experienced before. She'd also had a couple of glasses of wine, which she did feel a little guilty about since Aziz did not drink alcohol, but he insisted that he didn't mind.

 

The dessert dishes had been cleared away and Abby was finishing the last of her wine when the head servant came in and asked the Prince if he needed anything else.

 

“No, Hassan. I think Miss Maitland and I have enough for this evening. You may dismiss the staff until the morning. The remainder of the clearing up can be completed then.”

 

“As you wish, your highness.”

 

The Prince waited until Hassan had left and closed the door firmly behind him before standing up. Abby stood up too, unsure of the etiquette.

 

“I trust you have had a pleasant evening so far, Miss Maitland?”

 

“I have thank you, and please, call me Abby.”

 

“Abby. Short for Abigail is it not? A beautiful name for a beautiful lady.”

 

Abby felt her cheeks redden. She was not used to compliments.

 

“Do not be embarrassed by the truth,” the Prince said, taking her hand. “You're a Miss... not married? No boyfriend?”

 

Abby swallowed nervously. “No. My fiance and I split up a couple of months ago.”

 

“I'm sorry to hear that, but that is good news for me.”

 

Abby wondered what he meant and gave him a questioning look, then she understood perfectly. He had unfastened the button on his trousers and was tugging at the zip. Abby's eyes widened as he pulled out his cock and began to pump it. She watched it twitch into life, swelling and hardening by the second, and she felt a familiar stirring in her groin that she tried to dismiss.

 

“I sense our evening is only just beginning,” the Prince said with a smile. His cock was growing, and despite her better judgement, Abby couldn't help watching it. He wasn't yet fully erect yet his cock already seemed larger than any she'd seen before. Not only was it long, but it was thick too. She knew what he was suggesting, and her body was screaming “yes please!”, but her head was telling her to back off.

 

He moved towards her, backing her against the table and moving closer to her than Abby was comfortable with. He took her hand and guided it to his cock, encouraging her to stroke it at the pace he liked.

 

“Your highness,” Abby breathed. “I really don't think this is such a good idea.” She heard her voice say it, yet her hand was grasping his cock firmly and her groin was dancing in anticipation.

 

“You're wrong,” Aziz whispered. “I think this is an excellent idea.”

 

A shiver ran down Abby's spine as the warmth of his breath hit her neck. She knew she should be ending this now, but her feet seemed unable to move. She felt the stubble on his chin brush against her skin and his soft lips kissed behind her ears. Again, another shiver ran down her spine and she let out an involuntary sigh which Aziz saw as a 'go' signal.

 

He moved his hands to her back and ran them up to the fastening on the crop top. One hand tugged at the scarf and pulled it off allowing it to fall to the floor and then he used both hands to unfasten the top. Abby's breath hitched as she felt it loosen.

 

“Please, your highness, I don't want...”

 

“The lady protests too much,” Aziz growled. “I always get what I want, and I wanted you the moment you arrived.” He pressed in even closer and Abby tried to move away, but there was nowhere to go. There was conflict in Abby's head as she felt her heart pounding hard against the wall of her chest. This was a feeling that she was not used to – either she wanted to have sex or she didn't, there'd never been a grey area for her in that kind of decision until now. There was a stirring in her groin she recognised as desire and lust, but the rational part of her was telling her this was wrong.

 

She released her grasp on his cock and tried to push him away, but Aziz just pushed back, his hands sliding up her body and under the crop top to grasp her breasts as his mouth moved to Abby's to kiss her.

 

“I said that I don't want to do this,” Abby turned her head away and tried to push his hands away, but he followed, kissing her hard and tugging on the top so that it fell from her shoulders and fell to the floor. Abby's further protests were muffled out by his insistent kisses and he ignored her attempts to push his hands away, moving them around her body to unfasten the clasp of her bra. As Abby felt it loosen and her breasts begin to fall free from the casing of her bra, the stirring in her groin intensified. Whilst her head was still saying no, her body was screaming yes.

 

A thought hit her as she felt Aziz use his tongue to try and force her lips apart. If she really wanted to end this, she could have done so long before now. She'd overpowered men twice the size of the prince before, all it would take was a well aimed hard knee to the groin to give her time to make an escape. Why hadn't she done that? The truth was, as this situation developed, her body was winning the battle.

 

She finally yielded and allowed Aziz's tongue to explore her mouth, and he groaned in appreciation as she responded and let her own tongue dance with it. He pulled the bra from her body and threw it to the floor, grasping both breasts in his hands hard as he deepened the kiss. Abby breathed hard, gasping as she felt her breasts swell in response. Then he broke off the kiss and clamped his mouth onto one of her breasts, suckling on the hard nipple whilst Abby leaned back and sighed.

 

The Prince moved things on swiftly now that he knew Abby was receptive to his advances. He undid the button and zip on her jeans and pushed a hand inside her underwear. Abby parted her legs as his fingers found her clit and pussy, and gasped when he pushed two fingers into her and began to thrust them in and out rapidly. He groaned, his breathing was hard as he continued to suck her breast and grasped the other hard with his free hand.

 

“Your highness!” Abby gasped out, her own breathing getting harder too. His skilled fingers had ignited an intense fire in her groin and she could feel it beginning to rage out of control.

 

“Call me Aziz,” he panted, swapping breasts and increasing the pace of his thrusting fingers. His thumb circled her clit and that was when Abby's first orgasm hit, her body shuddering and convulsing around his fingers. She cried out, and Aziz continued, fingers thrusting, hand grasping and mouth sucking, biting.

 

As her orgasm began to subside, Aziz lifted Abby so that she was half sat on the edge of the table and pulled her jeans and underwear off so that she was now completely naked for him.

 

“So beautiful,” he murmured. “You fascinate me. I've never fucked an English woman before. Your skin is like the finest porcelain!”

 

He pulled his shirt off and pulled Abby's thighs apart, diving down to plunge his tongue into her pussy. He probed and licked her, making her hips roll. Abby whimpered, his tongue felt like a cock and she was building to another orgasm. She had to remind herself that it wasn't his cock though, and she hoped that pleasure was still to come.

 

“Aziz!” she gasped, her back arching. His hands roughly explored her lower body, her hips, her thighs, her stomach, whilst thoroughly tongue fucking her pussy. Another orgasm hit and she cried out, thrashing around as Aziz relentlessly continued for several more long moments.

 

Finally, he stopped and removed the remainder of his clothing. He gave his cock a few more strokes and Abby gazed wide eyed at it. He really was huge, it had to be a good 10 inches or more now that he was fully erect, and maybe 6 inches in girth. This was going to be amazing sex.

 

With a flourish, Aziz used his arm to clear the table top, sending the glasses and remaining items from dinner crashing. Some fell to the floor and broke, but Aziz did not seem to care. He then helped Abby up onto the table properly so that she was laid on her back. He moved on top of her, forcing her legs apart and almost crushing her with his weight. The tip of his cock probed at her wet entrance as he took both her wrists and pinned them down at either side of her head with his hands.

 

“Please!” Abby whimpered. Despite her earlier reservations, she was now desperate to be fucked by the Prince after such an amazing build up. She ground her body against his and he laughed.

 

“What is it you want, my beautiful English princess?”

 

“I want your cock inside me,” she breathed. “Fuck me, Aziz!”

 

“That was my intention from the second I invited you to have dinner with me, and I was not going to let you leave until I had fucked you to my satisfaction.” With a shift in position, he was sliding into Abby at last. Both gasped and groaned, with Abby bending her knees and opening wider to accommodate him. She felt him stretch her insides as he sank in, and she wanted to wrap her arms around him for leverage, but he had her firmly pinned down so all she could do was open up and let him probe deeper.

 

He really was huge, he kept pushing in deeper and deeper. She couldn't recall ever having a cock so deep inside her before and it was almost painful, but in a good way. When he eventually stopped, they both lay still for a moment, adjusting to each other. Abby's internal muscles began to clamp around the hard shaft that was filling her so completely. “Fuck me!” Abby managed to gasp.

 

Aziz obliged. He moved within her slowly and gently at first, but this was just to help him determine the right position for himself. Moments later he began hard, steady thrusts, skin slapping against skin. “Abby! So good!” Aziz panted.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Didn't I tell you this was an excellent idea!?”

 

“You did, and I should have listened!”

 

Aziz licked and kissed her neck and throat, moving to her breasts as he fucked her with his huge cock. With each thrust, Abby let out a whimper. The tip of his cock probed in deep and hit nerves that she didn't know existed. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her and she was rapidly soaring towards another orgasm.

 

“Abby!” Aziz's thrusting grew more intense and erratic and Abby sensed that he too was close to orgasm. He released her wrists and his hands moved roughly over her body, groaning and gasping. Abby clung to him, her fingers digging into his back and then the firm flesh of his arse as they rolled around on the table top. She was glad that it was a good solid wood; any ordinary table would have surely given way under such stress.

 

Then it happened like an explosion. Aziz let out an animalistic cry as he came, releasing a jet of semen into Abby's willing body. She came a moment later as the heat of his release filled her. Her body convulsed, clamping around the shaft and her womb pulsing as it drank in the precious juices. She sobbed his name, clinging to his sweat glistened torso. Aziz gave one, two, three more thrusts and released again with another cry before smothering Abby's mouth in a heated kiss. She returned it, their tongues dancing together as they rolled and thrashed around in the final heated throes of their passion.

 

The Prince withdrew from Abby's body and stroked her hair tenderly for a few moments before sitting up and easing himself off the table. Abby lay there for a few more moments, breathing hard and her body tingling from head to toe. She watched the Prince search for his trousers and pull them on, then he turned back to her and offered her a hand to help her sit up and get off the table.

 

“Here, put on my shirt to cover your modesty,” he said, handing her his shirt. She slipped it on, fastening a couple of the buttons and then looked at him, wondering what she was meant to do next. This had been an amazing experience, one she would not forget in a hurry, but the etiquette of a one night stand was always difficult and even more so in this situation.

 

“My bed chamber is on the third floor,” Aziz said. “You will follow me up the stairs.” He made his way purposefully to the door. For a moment, Abby wasn't sure what to do and wondered if she'd heard him correctly. He was telling her to follow him to his bedroom. From the look in his eyes, it was not an invitation to go to sleep.

 

As she followed him up the marble stairs a few paces behind, her head began to spin. This whole crazy situation was getting crazier and she couldn't quite believe it was happening. They'd already had bloody good sex and she was more than happy with that, and now it seemed there was more to come.

 

His bed chamber was larger than Abby's entire apartment, the bed one of those magnificent four posters with brass fittings and large red velvet drapes around it. It was big enough to sleep 4 people easily. The Prince sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Abby to sit beside him. He kissed her as he unbuttoned the shirt and then caressed her.

 

“A beautiful English rose with skin the colour of milk,” he murmured. “And a fiery passion to equal my own, so rare in women of my culture. Being with you is like a breath of fresh air.”

 

“I feel the same,” Abby breathed. “What we did just now...”  
  
“Shh! That was just for starters. I want to have you many times before this night is over.” Abby almost came at his words, it was a very pleasant thought. She helped him to remove his trousers and his cock sprang free, already beginning to grow hard again. This time, Abby didn't need any encouragement or guidance. She moved to the floor between his legs and took the base of the shaft in her fist whilst sliding her mouth over the end. Aziz groaned his appreciation, tangling his fingers into her hair as she sucked and licked his cock hard. It was not long before his hips were rolling and he was panting Abby's name. Another few seconds and he jerked, releasing a jet of cum into the back of her throat. She didn't miss a beat, she simply swallowed and continued sucking him until he released a second load and slipped limp from her lips.

 

“You're clearly an expert in keeping your man happy,” he breathed.

 

“I try,” she laughed.

 

“Let me return the favour,” he said, pulling Abby back onto the bed and parting her thighs. He straddled her, sitting on her stomach for a moment before shifting so that he could lick her pussy as he had done earlier. As he shifted, he pushed his cock back towards Abby's mouth so that whilst he licked her she was again sucking his cock. They rolled into a more comfortable position on their sides, pleasuring each other with their mouths and bringing each other to the verge of another orgasm. Abby had intended to swallow another load of cum from Aziz, but he withdrew and moved so that he lay on his side behind her, his body pressed against her back with that huge, hard, cock making its presence known.

 

“I want to put this inside you again,” he growled, licking her ear and shifting his arm underneath and around her body to grasp her breast, using his elbow as support.

 

“Yes!” Abby breathed. His free hand glided over her body down to her thighs and eased them apart, letting her top leg rest on this outer thigh. She braced herself, ready for his huge cock again. He slid inside her easily, the tip seeking its goal deep within Abby's body. Then Aziz began to fuck her again, hard, deep and determined strokes that made them both cry out. The Prince pulled Abby closer against his body, rough hands exploring every inch of her. As the fucking grew more intense, Abby's body felt like it was on fire. She reached behind her, pulling Aziz's face towards hers and they kissed with a passion and heat that matched the pounding he was giving her.

 

“Fuck me! Fuck me!” Abby sobbed, her orgasms now merging into each other like waves crashing on a beach.

 

“So good! Yes! Yes!”

 

They continued like this for some minutes, gasping, moaning, kissing, licking, biting and grasping, until Aziz withdrew and rolled onto his back. “I want to watch my cock move into your body,” he said, guiding Abby to his lap. She straddled him and impaled herself on his cock again which took her breath. It seemed to probe even deeper in this position and her cries and whimpers grew louder.

 

Aziz was fascinated, watching his dark, muscular skin against Abby's soft, milky white skin, two contrasts that worked together so well. As she leaned back, he grabbed her hips and they moved together, fucking hard and fast.

  
“Abby, I'm cumming!” he gasped. They both sat up, their mouths meeting as their limbs tangled together and with a hard thrust, Aziz came, filling Abby's womb with his cum again. She cried out, almost feeling the sensation of her body drinking it in, demanding more. He gave her more, both crying out as his cum shot into her again, and then he gave a final thrust filling her a third time and making her almost scream as the intensity of her orgasm became too much.

 

“Aziz! Aziz! Oh! Oh! Fuck! Yes! Aziz! Please!” They collapsed in an exhausted heap on the bed, with his cock still buried deep inside her. Neither wanted to break this connection just yet.

 

“Abby! You're so amazing! I wish I could fuck you for the rest of my life!” They kissed and held each other, breathing hard as they slowly came down from the high and then Aziz reluctantly withdrew. “Sleep, my princess,” he whispered, stroking her hair and closed his eyes.

 

Abby had laid there for some time before she let sleep overwhelm her. She couldn't recall ever having such amazing sex, and she'd never had so much in one night. The Prince's words hung in the air... the rest of his life. Fucking her. She dismissed it as something said in the heat of the moment, people promised the world when they were glowing from great sex.

 

She woke an hour or so later, conscious that she was being watched. When she opened her eyes, Aziz was laid next to her. He'd been watching her sleep and smiled when he realised she was awake. He kissed her and then encouraged her to roll on to her stomach.

 

“What time is it?” Abby whispered. She knew it wasn't yet morning, but wondered why he'd woken.

 

“Just after 2am,” he responded. “I trust that you have been able to rest a little?”

 

Abby nodded, and the Prince moved to stroke her back, pressing his body against hers. She could feel his erection once more and realised that he was ready to fuck her again. She sighed happily, letting his hands move over her body and shivering as she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck. Then his hands began to caress the cheeks of her arse and a finger slid down the crack between them. Her breath hitched, her mind spinning at what this might be suggesting. He paused for a moment then she felt something cold on her skin which he spread over her cheeks, working it into the crack. It was some kind of lubrication gel, leaving her without any doubts now.

 

“Do English women let their men put their cocks in their backsides?” he whispered.

 

“Sometimes,” Abby responded. “But I've never...”  
  


“Then I'll be your first,” Aziz declared, not waiting for permission from Abby as he tentatively pushed a finger into the hole. This wasn't exactly a new experience since she had done this before, but fingers were as much as she'd allowed. She knew Aziz was not going to just stop with a couple of fingers and her groin was clenching and dancing in anticipation.

 

His fingers massaged the opening, covering her with the gel and preparing her. His breathing was steady, but deep and loud as he worked her. Then, he shifted and she felt his cock pressed against the hole.

 

“I want you so much,” he panted.

 

Abby could only whimper in response as she felt him push in. That cock had stretched her pussy to its limit earlier, it was going to go beyond now. He met some initial resistance, but Aziz had clearly done this before and continued pushing, slowly and just a little at a time. After the initial pain as he moved past the resistance, it began to feel good. Still taking his time, Aziz slid his cock into her backside deeper and deeper, and Abby pushed back helping him to go in further. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, his cock was fully inside her. He kissed her shoulders and her neck whispering how wonderful it felt to be inside her this way.

 

“You're perfect!” he grunted. “See how well we fit together, Abby?”

  
“Yes!” Abby couldn't vocalise any more as Aziz had begun to move inside her. It was a little strange at first but as he built his pace and Abby had got used to it, waves of pleasure began to dance along her spine. She bit down on her lip as Aziz moved, guiding Abby up onto all fours. In this position, he was able to move more easily, his cock sliding in and out faster now.

 

“Abby! Abby!” he panted, skin slapping against skin. Abby matched his movements for some minutes, then took a little more control, sitting up and pressing her back against Aziz's chest and guiding his arm around her waist and down to her pussy. As they rocked together, his cock pounding in and out of her arse, he pushed a couple of fingers into her pussy and rubbed her clit with his thumb. His free hand grasped her breast hard and he nuzzled her neck, licking and kissing it.

 

“Fuck me!” Abby cried, her orgasm overwhelming her and leaving her almost limp in Aziz's arms. He increased his pace, making them both gasp and then his cock exploded, filling Abby's arse with his cum before he too became too overwhelmed and they fell into a tangled heap on the bed, sobbing and breathing hard.

 

It was daylight when Abby woke, her body feeling completely satiated. Aziz was already up and about and had left her to sleep, a fact she wasn't complaining about it. She gazed up at the ceiling and smiled, almost laughing at the events of the night before. She'd been fucked hard several times by the largest cock she'd ever seen. She had his cum in her stomach and her womb and in her backside, his wonderful juices flowing within her entire body along with her own and she'd been left feeling more satisfied by sex than she'd ever done before. And to top it all, the man who had done all this to her was a Prince. Matt had said she'd have a tale to tell when they got back, and she certainly did – though she'd leave out certain details of course.

 

“You're awake at last!” Aziz said, coming into the room. He was wearing a bathrobe and sat on the bed beside her, leaning in to kiss her. “I can have some breakfast brought up for you if you want?”

 

“I'm fine, honestly. I'll just get some coffee later when I've showered and got dressed.”

 

“Showered? No... I want to spend more time with you before you go. We will take a bath together.” Before Abby could argue, the Prince had summoned a servant and told them to run a bath for himself and his guest, making sure they used plenty of bubble bath.

 

“There's no need,” Abby said, but actually quite liked the idea of a bubble bath and having Aziz join her. He disappeared again, returning a few moments later with a bathrobe for her. She pulled it on and then followed him across the hallway to the large bathroom.

 

The bathtub was more like a pool. It was sunk into the floor and was filling with warm water. The floral scent from the bubble bath filled her nostrils and, combined with the euphoria she was still feeling from last night, she felt giddy and light headed.

 

Aziz slipped off his bathrobe and climbed into the bath, leaning over to turn off the taps. “Come in, Abby, the water is perfect.”

 

Abby dropped her own bathrobe and slid in beside Aziz. Immediately, his arm was around her shoulders and his other hand was on her cheek, turning her face towards his. He leaned in and kissed her, to which Abby responded by kissing him back and circling her arms around him.

 

“I've never had a morning bath like this before,” Aziz breathed.

 

“Me either,” Abby breathed back, shifting herself to sit on his lap and kissing him. He ran his hands up and down her back as she rocked on him, feeling his cock growing harder as it pressed against her. Abby felt that she was taking a bit more of a lead now, and Aziz seemed to be liking it.

 

He dipped his head to suckle hungrily on her breasts, grunting loudly as Abby continued to rock against him, then as their limbs tangled together again, he rolled them around so that Abby was backed against the side of the bathtub and he was between her thighs. He moved his hands to her waist and then to her hips, moving back a little and lifting Abby so that her legs went over his shoulders and he could open her thighs wider.

 

“Aziz!” Abby cried out as his tongue lashed hard against the sensitive nub of her clit. He let out a laugh before plunging his tongue into her pussy and flicking it in and out rapidly. Abby's body rolled involuntarily and she gasped and groaned as her orgasm hit.

 

“My beautiful English rose,” Aziz panted, releasing her and standing up. Abby looked up and smiled at the sight of his magnificent cock rising up almost vertically towards his firm stomach and his full balls hanging enticingly at his crotch. It was still mind blowing when she thought of how it had felt inside her last night, and the fire he had already re-ignited in her groin was burning hard in anticipation of more of the same.

 

He took her hand and guided her over towards him as he sat on the edge of the tub. Abby dropped down and took his cock into her mouth, sucking and licking the shaft, swirling her tongue around it and over the tip whilst she cupped his balls with her hand and caressed them. She intended to suck him until his cum was spilling into her throat again, but just as she felt his hips jerk and she thought that moment had come, he withdrew and pulled her to join him on the edge of the bath.

 

She was disappointed, but not for long as he was easing her onto her back and parting her legs so that he could settle between them. The tip of his cock pressed against her wet entrance and she whimpered, preparing herself for another hard fucking. If she couldn't have his cum in her throat then she was going to make sure it filled her body until she could take no more instead.

 

“Put it in!” Abby begged. Her back arched as his hands moved roughly over her body, leaving chills and goosebumps in their wake. She ground herself against the hard shaft, breathing hard. Had she ever wanted someone as much as she want Aziz right now? She certainly couldn't recall an occasion. “Put your cock in me, please!”

 

She wrapped her legs around his hips and he grunted, burying his head into the nape of her neck and shoulder and licking as he eased his cock into her. “Yes, yes!” Abby whimpered, feeling her body stretch and clamp around the shaft as it sank in deeper and deeper. Once he could go no further, he paused for a moment and Abby felt her muscles clamp onto him even harder, claiming him as a part of herself. It was an intense moment, one that made Abby sob out loud.

 

“Ssh, my sweet!” he purred. He stroked her hair and continued licking and kissing her neck and ear as he began to move inside her. He built his pace quickly, and Abby rocked with him, their bodies crashing together hard and fast. Aziz's hands moved over her body, kissing and licking her and breathing hard, as Abby felt her back arch and her body shake as each thrust set off another wave of orgasms. They rolled around on the hard floor, limbs tangling together and gasping and groaning loudly.

 

Then Aziz cried out and his hips jerked. The heat of his release filled Abby once more and she cried out too, getting her wish to be filled by his cum. His mouth moved to hers, and their tongues wrestled together as Aziz fucked her harder. Another release made them both cry out again and cling to each other's body with a bruising force. Aziz gave a few more final, hard, erratic thrusts and released for a final time, flooding Abby's body. They both lay panting hard, bodies vibrating with pleasure. Abby felt her insides pulsing as Aziz's juices flowed through her body, making her feel more alive than she'd felt in a very long time.

 

After a few moments, he withdrew from her satiated body and eased them both to slide back into the bathtub. The warm water felt exhilarating against their exhausted bodies and they tangled into a passionate embrace, kissing each other hard.

 

It was some minutes later when Aziz brought them both back to reality. “You will need to be leaving for your flight soon,” he whispered. “And your colleague will be looking for you.”  
  
Abby nodded reluctantly. She should be getting dressed and doing the last of her packing, but leaving the Prince was not going to be easy. She climbed out of the bathtub and found a large, fluffy towel to wrap herself in and get dry. She could feel Aziz's eyes on her, watching her every move.

 

“I meant what I said last night,” he said. “I would love to be able to fuck you for the rest of my life. We could make each other very happy indeed. But I understand that you have a life in England. I could not ask you to leave your family and friends and your work.”

 

Abby swallowed and opened her mouth to respond, but she couldn't. Her rational side kicked in for the first time since this whole thing had started, and she knew she had to walk away now and go.

 

##

 

There was still 90 minutes to go before their flight left and Abby was restless. She and Matt were checked in and it was just a matter of waiting. Matt was calmly reading, but Abby's mind was full of the events of the last few hours and Aziz's words kept coming back to her.

 

“Is everything okay, Abby?” Matt finally asked. “You seem anxious?”

 

Abby sighed. Could she confide in him? They had a close relationship and he'd been a good friend recently. She told him how the Prince has seduced her after dinner, leaving out the most graphic of detail, and how she'd spent the night with him. Matt listened, giving no indication of how he felt until she'd finished.

 

“Well that explains why the dinner invitation was only for you,” he smiled. “Do you have any regrets? Because you shouldn't you know. You're single and if you want to have sex with someone you can.”

 

“It's not that,” Abby replied. “Aziz said a couple of times that he wanted to... well, you know... for the rest of his life. There's a part of me that thinks that's just a line, but what if its not? He said he couldn't ask me to leave my life in England, but in a roundabout way I think that was exactly what he was asking.”

 

“Then what are you doing here!? Abby, if working at the ARC has taught me anything it's that life can be ended in the briefest of moments and without warning. You have to live it whilst you can. If you go home now, you'll always have 'what if?' in the back of your mind.”

 

“Are you saying I should stay?”

 

“I'm saying you should give it a try at least. Maybe it'll be a huge disappointment and you'll want to leave and come home within a month, or maybe you'll become Princess Abigail and live the rest of your life incredibly happy. You'll never know unless you try.”

 

Abby leapt up and kissed Matt on the cheek. “Thank you!”

 

“You're welcome, just don't forget me when you're rich!”

 

Abby's heart began to race as she went over to the customer service desk to enquire about getting her luggage unloaded as she wasn't going to fly after all, and then she began to feel sick with nerves and excitement as she waited for them to contact the baggage handlers. Was she doing the right thing? Could she really leave her settled life in England and her friends to be with the Prince? She supposed there was only one way to find out.

 

 

 

 


End file.
